


.

by d_g_k



Category: dorea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_g_k/pseuds/d_g_k





	.

Writing is fun but much too hard. I should stick to dreaming up worlds in my free time. I never can get words out the way I want them to. I can't even draw right. I'm only good at 2 things. Drawing and reading. One of those isn't even really a talent. I wish I could call myself an artist. But all I can really do is sketch. Even then I'm not too great at it. I wish I was actually good at something. All I do is read and watch other people's stories. There is nothing I contribute to this world other than me. Isn't that such a waste of space? Why would God create me if I just ended up becoming everything they are supposed to stand against. I do want to live. I just wish all that was required of me is that I exist.


End file.
